


Hold it!

by Rebelscythe77



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azami has standards, Azami is a flustered mess, Muku and Yuki are just being cruel, No one is shipped it's all platonic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelscythe77/pseuds/Rebelscythe77
Summary: Muku and Yuki want to show Azami that he can loosen up a little when it comes to love although that is easier said then done.
Kudos: 21





	Hold it!

**Author's Note:**

> I want my daily dose of Azami freaking out over relationships so I created my own.

"School was more exhausting then usual..." Yuki sighed clutching Muku's hand.  
"Yeah, but it's the weekend now!" Muku smiled at him squeezing his hand a little they walked a few more blocks in silence before they met Kumon and Azami.  
"Kyu-chan, Azami-kun!" Muku screamed. Yuki rolled his eyes squeezing Muku's hand again just by habit. Suddenly, Azami let out a scream his face twisting into a deep shade of amber.  
"What's wrong Azami-kun?" Everyone rushed towards the boy.  
"How dare you skin ship!" The boy exclaimed much to everyone's confusion and that's when Yuki realized why.  
"Dummy this is platonic hand holding!" Yuki held back the urge to smack Azami upside the head. Instead he clutched on Muku's hand harder.  
"Platonic?"  
"Yeah we always do this whenever we go anywhere..." Muku blushed a little gripping back Yuki's hand equally as hard.  
"Why?" Kumon suddenly spoke up.  
"Comfort." Both of them responded. They didn't want to also state that when they were having a particularly bad day they would cuddle up watching a magical girl anime.  
"I suppose that's fine..." Azami said surprisingly quietly.  
"Want to do it too Azami?" Kumon asked.  
"Ha!?" Azami seemed to be close to fainting.  
"Hold yourself together!" Yuki grabbed him with both hands shaking him a little. Azami just blinked in response. Muku sighed then laughed a little holding onto Yuki's shoulder.  
"Hey Yuki?" Muku whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna prank Azami after this?" Yuki glanced at Muku.  
"How exactly?"  
"I'll tell you later..."

The group managed to finally drag Azami to the dorm and the four didn't meet again until after dinner. Kumon was in Juza's room so it just left the three of them to sit in Yuki's room in comfortable silence as Tenma had a shoot.  
"Does this look good for the next play?" Azami showed the sketch to which Yuki nodded.  
"It goes well with this design." Yuki took one of the better sketches and paired them up stapling them together.  
"Hey Azami-kun?" Muku started. The younger gave a small hum of acknowledgement and the plan prank Azami commenced.  
"Why do you get so flustered when we talk about love?" Muku was a little red whilst saying it but Azami was redder.  
"Well cause it needs to be saved for marriage." The younger managed to stutter out.  
"Loosen up a little it's common form for people to be dating at your age." Yuki had moved a little to be closer to Azami he held the boy making sure to give a good camera angle for Muku.  
"I know but that doesn't make it right." Azami continued onward with a little speech about how love should be wholesome not erotic and Yuki was slowly getting bored.  
"Shut up a little." Yuki suddenly moved upwards pecking Azami's cheek Azami paused. Blushed a deep shade of red. Then proceed to make a small noise of confusion before bursting into fear mode.  
"YUKI?!!!!!!!!!" Muku tried not to laugh but to no avail.  
"Calm down. Besides it was platonic."  
"That's not the problem... why? How?"  
"Sorry I just thought it'll be a funny prank." Muku whispered.  
"Muku... You'll pay for this!" Azami crossed his arms looking sideways still embarrassed.  
"Not my fault it's fun to fluster you up." Yuki gave him another peck. Azami's eyes widened. "STOP... I... YUKI!" The elder giggled. "Speak again you might get another one." Azami pouted before closing his mouth. The older duo laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Azami..." Muku finally managed to breath put after a little bit of silence.  
"It's fine. It's whatever... J...Just don't bring it up again." Yuki sighed sharing a knowing look with Muku. Maybe he'll learn to loosen up a little later in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't exactly understand Azami's viewpoint of love. Like I know he doesn't mind it but it needs to be inside a marriage and private. So I went with the idea that Azami needs to except love that's a little more public? Yuki feels a little OOC to me as well then again I worte him as a kitten the first time round so I'm hoping to improve as a keep writing.


End file.
